Lustful Mates
by Rusty14
Summary: Wolves and vampires never got along, and it doesn't matter that Rukia the vampire heir is not only mated to the wolf heir but he has to protect her in his territory with his pack, what issues will that bring up?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I DO NOT own Bleach, it's too awesome to own. Everything is owned by Tite Kubo I think that's who owns Bleach. This might turn into a rated M I'll give you a warning**

**I didn't know what to call this story any ideas would be helpful**

**Name: Lustful Mates**

**Anime: Bleach**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Pairing(s):**

**RukiaxIchigo**

**OrihimexUryu**

**TatsukixRenji**

**MomoxToshiro**

**More later on**

**_Summary_****: **Wolves and vampires never got along, and it doesn't matter that Rukia the vampire heir is not only mated to the wolf heir but he has to protect her in his territory with his pack, what issues will that bring up?

**"Alpha Voice"**

**_-Pack Link-_**

"Regular Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_-Vampire Link-_

* * *

Chapter One

Yellow eyes watch over a group of snarling wolves as two were facing each other teeth bared. The man rolled his eyes as he approach the pack; they all turned their heads to him as a few younger members rubbed their heads against his hands.

**"What is going on here?"** The orange haired male snarled out eyes sharpening.

A dark blue colored male wolf with tribal water designs on its fur looked at him and shifted to human form showing a blue haired male with blue eyes and wearing jeans locked eyes with his Alpha's still yellow ones. "It's nothing Ichigo, a new recruit's ego is all" Uryu Ishida, the pack's Beta, said as the newly transformed wolf snarled at the Beta's turned back. But before he could really land a hit he was pinned by the Alpha himself as everyone looked in shock at the speed the male possessed.

**"You will treat your Beta respect to live in this pack."** The dark tone in his voice caused the male to whimper in fear. The others bowed their heads even though the anger wasn't directed at them.

A howl caught their attention. "That's an elder" Uryu said stepping towards the howl confused. "Why would they call at this time of night?" Uryu turned to a now confused Ichigo who shrugged as he stood up.

"Who knows? Dad probably did something; he said he needed to talk to me about something this morning. **Everyone go home right now"** the command made everyone obey, Uryu and a few others who had been around Ichigo longer; it didn't affect them as much.

"Hey Ichigo didn't you go to the Kuchiki mansion a few weeks ago to meet the vampire heiress there?" A brown haired boy, Kaito, asked as he shifted back to his human form wearing khakis.

"Princess actually and yes I did. Still can't believe it" Ichigo mumbled the rest as they walked back to the Alpha mansion.

Their Mexican companion Chad had shifted along with Tatsuki and Orihime, Uryu's mate. "What happened?" Chad asked curiously.

"As long as it doesn't leave the six of us I'll tell you." They all nod and swore. "She's meant to be my mate."

Boy did that get a reaction out of them. "She's meant to be your what?" Kaito shouted before Tatsuki slapped him.

"Shut up idiot!" She scolded him; she was the third in the command, the delta, under the Beta and Alpha. Tatsuki turned to Ichigo who sighed. "Is that all? I mean do you need to do anything else for/with her?" She asked.

Ichigo shook his head 'no,' "not that I know of" Ichigo said as a large black wolf with greying fire designs appeared making the other wolves (minus Ichigo) bow to him.

"I've been looking for you Ichigo." The male said. The others realized that he wanted to talk to Ichigo alone they said their goodbyes to their Alphas and each other.

The male wolf, Isshin Kurosaki, shifted to human form wearing black pants. "You told them?" He asked as Ichigo nodded.

"I trust them with my life dad, so of course I'd tell them" Ichigo said.

They made their way into the mansion where Karin was waiting for them. "Dad whatever my teacher says I didn't do it!" Karin said as Yuzu came in worried as well.

"What do you mean Karin?" Isshin asked as Yuzu handed him a letter from her apron. "Dear Mr. Kurosaki, sorry to disturb your day, but your daughter Karin Kurosaki was in a fight with three older kids. She already has been scolded by her teachers and principle if this behavior continues expulsion will need to be taken-" Isshin stopped and looked at Karin who was looking down.

"Karin I want you to explain to me from your point of view" Isshin said as he tossed the paper in the fireplace.

Karin sighed, "All I was doing was defending the pack's pups, and those boys were older pups. They weren't human, they wolves! And they insulted my brother and sister, saying that Ichigo is a horrible Alpha and that their brother would over throw him" Karin said with a snarl in her voice.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "what's their last name?"

"Um I think it was Shinryaku" Karin said as Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah their older brother recently shifted and Uryu was there to deflate his ego. Tried going for Uryu when his back was turned. He does it again I'm forcing him to be the Omega with the bitch" Ichigo said as he left.

"Alright just don't do it again Karin okay say something to a _teacher_" Isshin said as Karin nodded.

* * *

**Kuchiki Mansion**

"Ruki come on you need to go out with us" Her red haired best friend said as he, a dark haired girl, a blonde haired woman and guy.

Rukia sighed "Renji I just don't want to" she said as she continued reading her book on the cultures wolves have.

Momo sighed. "You always have your nose buried in a culture book about wolves and I heard you even asked Nanao for help. What's up?" She asked her friend, who just looked at her.

"It's just-" Rukia started but sighed. "You guys know that wolf that visited the mansion a few weeks ago?" She asked.

"The boy with orange hair that talked to Toshiro?" Momo asked remembering her mate talking about it.

"Yeah, I just found out something that week." She paused but they ushered her to continue "I'm supposed to be that wolf's mate" She definitely heard gasps from the girls as the boys almost past out, almost.

"You're a vamp how can you be a mate to a _wolf_?!" Renji shouted before Rukia kicked him in the stomach.

"Quiet, jeez brother said I could tell a few people about the arraignment, apparently it's rare for a wolf and vampire to be mated together." Rukia explained to them as a butler came to her room.

"Miss. Rukia, Lord Byakuya wishes to see you in his study" Rukia nodded as she stood up.

"Rain check guys?" Rukia smiled to them as they nodded knowing that she'll actually go with them next time.

* * *

She came across a few human maids who glared at her. A week after her sister had passed away the maids cut their skirts and tried to show more cleavage but got reprimanded by one of the only vampire nannies that lived in the mansion and told to change.

"Shouldn't you be dusting something?" Rukia hissed at them eyes changing to red.

They flinched when the butler hissed hatefully at them. "Get to work!" He ordered as they ran off in fear.

Rukia laughed wholeheartedly at the reaction with the old vampire "that was awesome Kouga." The butler smiled at her knowing she hated those women ever since her sister had passed.

"Thank you Kouga, you may go" Byakuya said to the butler who bowed and left. "Rukia please sit down" Rukia did as she was told sitting down with one leg under her, the other draped over the knee. "Rukia as you are the princess and heir of the Kuchiki clan you're going to be appointed a bodyguard. And you are going to be living with that guard and their family." Byakuya said as Rukia stuttered.

"A-a bodyguard?!" Rukia shot up horrified.

"Yes bodyguard, again it was against my judgment so I have no rule over this, it's for your own protection." Byakuya said as calmly as he could for Rukia's sake.

"Why can't Renji or even Izuru guard me?" Rukia said desperately.

"Because this guard's got to force you to make a choice to run and don't look back. Renji or even Izuru you would stay beside them and refuse to leave." He explained to her.

Rukia sighed. "Who?" she asked irritated.

"I can't tell you, you're meeting him in a few days" Byakuya said to her as she sighed.

"Why can't I know now?" Rukia asked upset that she didn't know who was supposed to guard her.

"Because we still want him to be alive when he comes" Byakuya said as Rukia got up leaving.

Rukia ran into Renji only a few moments later, "hey you wanna do that rain check now actually?" Ruki asked as Renji nodded.

"Sure why not, I'll go get Izuru and see if Hisagi will join us" he said.

"And I'll see if Nanao will come with us and Ikkaku as well when I get the girls." Rukia said as they separated.

Rukia tracked Momo down by scent as she was with Rangiku. "Hey girls you wanna do that rain check?" They both nodded and left with her, "let's go find Nanao and Ikkaku as well" they nodded.

Finding Nanao wasn't difficult seeing as how she was with her mate and superior. "Hey you guys want to go out with us?" Rukia asked as Shunsui looked to Nanao who thought for a moment.

She nodded, "sure we got most of our work done" Shunsui smiled and gave her a strong hug.

"Thank you Nanao" she chuckled as she pushed away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, so who's all going?" Nanao asked as they walked together.

Rukia thought before answering "well us, you guys, Izuru and if Soi Fon will allow it, Hisagi" Rukia said as Nanao nodded.

Walking they bumped into the boys as Hisagi looked a little worried, "hey what's up with you?" Rangiku asked her friend who looked at her.

"Well I could start with the fact that Soi Fon is due any day and adding to that she kicked my ass out of our room, so I'm a little worried." He explained as Rangiku smirked.

"Come on if she was going to go into labor soon you'd know, and that she'd send someone to come get you and drag your ass back" Rukia said as he nodded.

Nanao looked down about something, unaware that Rukia noticed her attention. _'I wonder what's with Nanao'_ Rukia wondered as they came up to a bar.

The bartender at this bar allowed Rukia to drink as long as she wasn't wasted and never went off on her own, "hello everyone, usual's?" he asked as everyone but Nanao nodded.

"No thank you Edward just water please" she requested as her mate looked at her worried.

"Nana are you alright?" Shunsui asked as she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine dear don't worry" Nanao said smiling, Hisagi was barely drinking, mainly because Soi Fon would've killed them for get him drunk while she was pregnant. So he and Nanao mainly talked to each other while the others took shots, Rukia groaned as she was given her last shot.

"Guess I should tell you guys about what Brother and I talked about. He said that I'm going to be put under protection of someone I don't know" Rukia said as everyone looked at her.

"Why can't one of us look after you?" Izuru asked as Rangiku poured another drink.

"Because it can't be someone I'd refuse to leave if they were deadly injured. And he won't tell me encase the person suddenly disappears for no apparent reason" Rukia explained as they all smirked at her.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, your brother would never put you in danger with someone he doesn't trust" Nanao said as Rukia nodded, "so when you leaving?" She asked as she made sure Hisagi was still good.

"In three days" she said as they looked at her in shock.

"Three days?!" Renji shouted shooting up from his chair, as even Edward looked shocked; Renji plopped down in his chair depressed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But I am curious as to who's my guard" Rukia said as they nodded.

"Well he has to come here to get you right?" Hisagi asked as she nodded. "We can all meet him or her do you know?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah it's a guy" she said as they nodded. Rukia was actually fearing who it was there were only two reasons that her brother didn't want her to know; one, it was a human even through that makes no sense or two it was a wolf now she's hoping for the first one.

* * *

**End of chapter, I hope it was good ^,^**

**PW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter one**

**Name: Lustful Mates**

**Anime: Bleach**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Pairing(s):**

**RukiaxIchigo**

**OrihimexUryu**

**TatsukixRenji**

**MomoxToshiro**

**More later on**

**_Summary_****: **Wolves and vampires never got along, and it doesn't matter that Rukia the vampire heir is not only mated to the wolf heir but he has to protect her in his territory with his pack, what issues will that bring up?

**"Alpha Voice"**

**_-Pack Link-_**

"Regular Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_-Vampire Link-_

* * *

Chapter Two

"I can't believe you agreed to this!" Ichigo growled to his father who sighed probably for the fifth time that day.

"Ichigo enough, she's you future mate, why don't you actually show concern for her safety for once" Ichigo growled had a few friends come mainly Uryu and Chad, he didn't want to risk endangering the females Isshin only had Uryu's father, Ryuken, with him inside the mansion, they knew the boys felt uncomfortable in vampire territory.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, I do hope you didn't have to wait long" Kouga asked as the Alpha and Beta fathers smiled to the vampire.

"No don't worry Kouga how have you been lately?" Isshin asked as they followed Kouga.

"Oh I've been fine thank you, I hope your pack's been doing well, I see the future pack Alpha and Beta are here" Kouga said as he smirked to Ichigo and Uryu as Chad watched him wearily. Chad acted more like a guardian to the younger pack like his grandfather did for his last pack.

"Yeah Ichigo decided to indeed come to take Rukia with us" Ryuken said as Uryu kept his friend from complaining.

Kouga smiled, "I'm happy that my young mistress will be safe while we sort everything out" Kouga said as they led the wolves to his master.

Ichigo as usual with his godfather, best friend and pack brother stayed outside the door as the two leaders talked. Kouga also stayed close, it wasn't that he didn't have to wait long.

"So Kouga, how has everything I the mansion been going?" Ryuken asked the butler who smiled.

"Good Lady Rukia has been curious about her temporary home ever since she found out, she never knew who it was" Kouga informed them.

Ichigo inwardly groaned. _'The girl didn't know, man this is going to be a long while'_ he thought as the door opened.

"Ichigo" Isshin said as Uryu and Ryuken pushed him in. going inside Byakuya looked at him; this is the second time he talked with the vampire leader.

"Hello again Lord Kuchiki" Ichigo out of instinct bowed to the male. Byakuya nodded as Ichigo straightened.

"Yes hello to you too Ichigo, I asked to talk to you alone because I just want to tell you what I expect from you while you guard my sister. First off I do expect you to care for her, make sure no one in your pack harms or threatens her. Second; if all goes well she might stay there with you even after all this is over. Do you have any questions?" Byakuya asked.

"Um yes if she wants her friends to come over to our territory is that allowed for her? I wouldn't mind as long as I could possibly get a heads up" Ichigo requested, he really didn't want any more vampires in his territory but is trying to help her adjust to living with the wolves.

Byakuya actually looked surprised at his question, "yes of course she's allowed, but it's also if your father allows more vampires in the area" he explained as Ichigo nodded, a knock came as Rukia came in carefully.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She worryingly asked he maybe her brother but she hated interrupting his work.

"No we're just finishing something's, so we are agreed Ichigo?" Byakuya asked the male who nodded.

"Of course Lord Byakuya. Are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked the smaller teenager who nodded as Byakuya got up.

The three walked out and were greeted by Isshin and Ryuken trying to keep Uryu from lunging at a male vampire, while Toshiro, keeping Momo away, was commanding the vampire to stand down.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as he came up to his Beta who calmed down enough to talk.

"This male insulted our kind because we're going to be help guarding their heiress, he actually threatened us, all of us" Uryu said as Ichigo's now gold eyes traveled to the trembling male, seeing as who Ichigo had a temper beyond that of Rukia.

He carefully approached the male who carefully watched. "You wanna say to me what you said to my Beta and pack mate?" He asked the terrified vampire who shook his head.

Isshin and Ryuken glared at the male as Rukia's friends got ready to rip him a new one if he attacked the future Alpha.

"Are we all ready to go dad?" Ichigo asked his father keeping his eyes on the vampire.

"I am if she is" Isshin said to Rukia who looked to him. She walked up to her friends who gave her a hug.

"If it's okay with my dad you guys can visit as long as I can get a heads up please" Ichigo requested as Isshin laughed with a nod.

"I don't mind at all but please give a call so we can make sure everything is in order." Rukia looked shocked but smiled with the others.

"Cool" Renji said as he and Ikkaku high-fived each other as Rukia gave them a final hug for now. "We'll see you later kay?" Renji said as she nodded.

"Let's go everyone." Isshin announced as they all walked together, Byakuya walked alongside his sister.

Rukia couldn't believe she was going to be staying with her future mate and his kind.

_-Everything will be fine-_ Byakuya said to Rukia through their link.

_-Are you sure?- _She asked as they all walked to the cars. Byakuya looked at her and nodded before giving her a hug. Rukia looked to Ichigo who held the door open for her as Uryu and Chad waited as well.

"Go, I know you'll be safe with them" he said as she nodded and walked to the car, before sliding in as Ichigo closed the door. Uryu was sitting in the driver's side as Chad sat in the passenger side, Ichigo got in next to her.

"Alright boys ready to head home?" Ichigo asked as they nodded and drove away from the mansion.

_'I better prepare for anything with these wolves' _Rukia thought as she looked to the three males.

Ichigo's phone started going off startling the girl, "hey Tat- wait slow down what?" Ichigo asked as he listened on the conversation. "Okay make sure my sisters aren't anywhere near them we're coming now. Uryu."

"Got it" the blue haired male said driving faster.

"Is everything okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked worried.

"Yeah just stay in the car and with Uryu and Chad." Ichigo said as they pulled up to the wolf mansion. Rukia immediately noticed a fight, a circle were in tight as shouts rung out.

"I need you guys to stay in here with her, I'll just be a minute" Ichigo said as he ripped his shirt open and ran at the circle. A loud snarl ripped through the air startling her, she watched as the group scattered when an orange wolf larger than the rest broke through and pinned another down.

Blood, the smell of blood, flowed through the air and into Rukia's nose. She watched as blood dripped from the smaller wolf's face as it submitted to the larger one who had blood drip from it's teeth as it showed them to the group, standing over the injured wolf. Two girls raced up to the wolf wrapping their arms around it's neck as they cried into it's fur. The smaller wolf slinked away tail between it's legs, ears pinned as other wolves snarled and bit at it, causing it to flinch.

The orange wolf led the two girls to the cars as Isshin and two other males got out of the now parked car. The tan haired girl who was crying raced up to Isshin who saw the blood on the wolf's face.

Uryu got out with Chad who opened Rukia's door for her as she timidly stepped out as she saw the wolves looked in her direction. An orange haired girl with deep brown eyes stepped out from the circle of wolves. "Hi you must be Rukia Kuchiki, I'm Orihime Ishida and I'm Uryu's mate" she introduced herself.

Rukia smiled to her and shook her hand, "hi what just happened? I mean Ichigo just told me to stay in the car with Uryu and Chad" Rukia asked after remembering the fight.

"A newly changed wolf went after the younger Alpha children. That's by law a traitorous act, even if a high ranking wolf did that they'd be demoted to the bottom of the chain of command, his brother a few days ago attacked the Beta and if he didn't get his attitude in check he'd become an Omega" Orihime said as Rukia saw the interaction between the aloha family. The orange male turned to Rukia as everyone walked to the group to sniff or greet the vampire.

Rukia was watching them as they approached her; she greeted them as Ichigo changed back. "Come on Rukia this way" Ichigo said as he picked up her bags. Rukia followed him as Karin and Yuzu came with Isshin.

Uryu and Chad came closer as Ichigo growled out, "crowd control." They nodded and went to go do their jobs.

Rukia was walking alongside Ichigo as he led her around. "Alright, your room's here, it's the closest to ours, Yuzu and Karin is two doors down. Mine's is just a little further down where you see that wolf picture? Just right there. And dad's is just down the hall and all the way to the right kay? And don't worry if you get lost, it happens easily" Ichigo said as Rukia nodded.

"Okay by the way are you picky on what you eat?" Ichigo asked her she shook her head no.

"Yay!" Yuzu cheered happily. "Ichigo can you go hunting?" Yuzu asked her brother who nodded.

"We like to go hunting around certain times, and special occasions like tonight" Isshin said as they looked confused. "Just wait and see" he added to their annoyance.

* * *

**End of this chapter hope you enjoyed it.**

**PW~**


End file.
